It is known that the cutaneous flora is very varied, aerobic or anaerobic, composed especially of Staphylococcus epidermis and aureus and other micrococci, aerobic corynebacteria, enterobacteria such as Escherichia coli, Klebsiella and Proteus, or propionibacteria, in relative proportions that depend on the anatomical location, as mentioned, for example, by J. Fleurette in the Revue du Praticien -30(51) pp. 3471-3480 (1980).
Thus, antimicrobial agents that inhibit bacterial proliferation are now commonly introduced into body deodorant compositions.
The use of antimicrobial agents in dermatology and body hygiene is also necessary.